Akatsuki Chatroom
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Ketika kegabutan melanda, sang leader Akatsuki membuat sebuah chatroom berisikan dia dan anggota-anggotanya. Penasaran isinya? Rnr? Chapter 3 up!
1. leader gabut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Chatroom**

**.**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre **: Humor

**Warning** : OOC parah, kata-kata kasar, humor gaje, typo bertebaran, _no bashing chara. _

° • **Don't Like Don't Read **• °

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**absolutePain**_membuat chatroom.

_**absolutePain**_mengundang _**Konan_Akatsuki**_, _**Itachi-kun**_, _**Fish-man**_, _**DeiDeiBangBang**__, __**Saso007**__, __**bayar-kas-lo**_, _**hdnjshnst**__, __**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_, _l__**ollipoppp**_ke dalam _chatroom._

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Halo senpaiii~~~

_**absolutePain**_ : yo, Tobi.

_**Fish-man**_ : Yoo wassap mennn

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: ngga usah sok inggris deh lu Kis

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: wahahah

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: btw

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : ngapain bikin chatroom ginian

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : ?

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Dei, plis jan spam

_**absolutePain**_: gapapa, lagi kepengen aja hehe

_**Fish-man**_ : Biarin, suka suka gue pake bahasa apa aja wuuu :p

_**Fish-man**_: Bilang aja lagi suwung makanya buat ginian kan wkwk

_**Saso007**_: ada apa ini?

_**absolutePain**_: emang ngga ada kerjaan, Kis. btw yang lain mana yyyy

_**absolutePain**_: oh halo Sassss

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Sasori-dannaaaaaaa

_l__**ollipoppp**_: Sasori-senpaiiiiiii

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Nama lu keren ya Sas, ada 007 nya wkwk

_**Saso007**_: oh leader sesuwung itukah?

_**Saso007**_: iyalah keren, siapa dulu.

_**Fish-man**_ : Kerenan nama gue kali

_**absolutePain**_: plis, nama lu keren darimana Kis

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: chat gue ngga dianggep sama danna :(((((((((

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : chat tobi juga!

_**Saso007**_: siapa juga yang mau nganggep kalian.

_**Saso007**_ : HAHAHAH

_**absolutePain**_ : HAHAHAH (2)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: HAHAHAH (3)

_**Fish-man**_: HAHAHAH (99)

_l__**ollipoppp**_: Kok senpai senpai pada nambahin angka dalem kurung?

_**Fish-man**_: Udah ikutan aja wkwk

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : oke deh~

_**lollipoppp**_ : HAHAHAH (100)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: JAHAT

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: DANNA JAHAT

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: SEMUANYA JAHAT

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: elo ngetawain diri lo sendiri, tob

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: tobi goblog D:

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: POKOKNYA

_**absolutePain**_ : woe spam woe

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: SEMUANYA JAHATTT

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: GUE OUT

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BHAY

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: ngambek dia wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Sas, pacar lo lagi pms ya sensi bener wkwkwkwkwk

_**Saso007**_ : ngga sudi gue punya pacar macam dia hahah

_**Saso007**_: gue masih straight bodo

_**absolutePain**_ : Dei ngambek out beneran wkwk

_**absolutePain**_: tanggung jawab lo Sassss

_**Saso007**_: btw kalo lo cemburu bilang aja Kis

_**Saso007**_ : hahahah bentar bentar

_**Saso007**_mengundang _**DeiDeiBangBang**_ ke dalam _chatroom_

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_bergabung dalam _chatroom_

_**Saso007**_: jan ngambek dei hahahah becanda doang kok

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Halo Dei-senpai~~~

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: .

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: ^masih ngambek diaaa wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : kita bercanda doang kok dei hehe

_**Fish-man**_ : Iya cuma bercanda ini, jangan sampe lo ledakin markas kita Deiiii hahaha

_**Fish-man**_: Btw gue yakin Sasori ngga bercanda wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: .

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: .

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: .

_**Saso007**_: jangan percaya kata-kata fish-man dia sesat :D

_**absolutePain**_ : yang lain mana

_**absolutePain**_: gue bosen ini terus orangnya wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Becanda dei becanda wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Btw gue ngga sesat sori ye Sas

_**absolutePain**_: GUE PANGGIL DARI DASAR NERAKA TERDALAM ITACHI, KAKUZU, HIDAN

_**absolutePain**_: KELUARLAH KALIAN

_**absolutePain**_: HIYAAAHHHHHH

_**Saso007**_: ^ketauan gabut banget

_**absolutePain**_ : dan dari kahyangan gue panggil Konan sayang~

_**absolutePain**_: Konan sayangku mana yaaaaa~~~

_**absolutePain**_: muahmuah:*

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : elo ketua kita plis jangan malu-maluin

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_

_**Saso007**_: elo ketua kita plis jangan malu-maluin (2)

_**Saso007**_: HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN

_**absolutePain**_ : KONAN

_**absolutePain**_ : WHYYYYYY

_**Fish-man**_ : HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (2)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (3)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (4)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (5)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (6)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: HAHAH KONAN OUT MAMPUS LO PAIN (99999999)

_**Fish-man**_ : ^Dei menyimpan dendam wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : siyalan lo semua D':

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: makanya bertindaklah normal mas

_**Saso007**_ : konan jijik sama kelakuan lo hahahhh

_**absolutePain**_ mengundang _**Konan_Akatsuki**_ke dalam _chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : Konan maapkan daku huhuhu

_**absolutePain**_ : ya sudahlah tunggu di accept dehhh

_**absolutePain**_: YANG LAIN MANA

_**absolutePain**_ : aAaaaAAaAAAaAAAAAH

_**Fish-man**_ : kan tadi leader manggil mereka dari neraka terdalam

_**Fish-man**_ : terlalu dalam kali makanya lama wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : .

_**absolutePain**_: hm aj

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : hm aj (2)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: hm aj (3)

_**Saso007**_: hm aj (4)

_**Fish-man**_ : Ngga ngerti humor ni pada :(

_l__**ollipoppp**_: hm aj (5)

_**Fish-man**_ : TOBI NAPA LO IKUTAN GUE KIRA LO ANAK BAEK

_l__**ollipoppp**_: Soalnya keliatan seru :D

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: btw

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: hdnjshnst itu sape

_**Saso007**_: wah dah pikun ya lo dei hahahah

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Palingan juga si Hidan itu Dei

_**absolutePain**_ : Hidan

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Sas, ntar si Dei ngambek lagi wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : elo kok nyari nyari masalah sama gue terus sih un

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: kzl

_**Fish-man**_ : Namanya Hidan kok ribet amat konsonan semua

_**Fish-man**_ : Dei marah lagi lho Sassssss wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : ngga nyari masalah ko

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: trs?

_**Saso007**_ : kan emang elo

_**Saso007**_ : yang selalu salah

_**Saso007**_: HAHAHAH

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**Itachi-kun**_ : wat da hell is goin on

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI GUE SAMA LO SAS

_**absolutePain**_ : oh halo mas itachiiiiiii

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: BENCI

_**Itachi-kun**_ : DEI JANGAN SPAM NTAR HP GUE NGE-LAG

_**Fish-man**_ : Itachi wassappp

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Wah Itachi-senpai udah keluar dari neraka terdalam ya :D

_**Itachi-kun**_ : GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUR BARU BUKA HP LANGSUNG BUNYI TERUS NOTIF SEABREG

_**Itachi-kun**_ : WTF IS GOING ON

_**Itachi-kun**_ : bau-baunya ngga penting ni chatroom :)))))))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: ye maapkan, salahin saso manas manasin trs drtd

_**Itachi-kun**_ : dan apa maksud lo neraka terdalam tob

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Yo mas Itahi baru bangun yak wkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : *Itachi

_**absolutePain**_ : Itahi :'((((((

_**Saso007**_: Itahi :'(((((( (2)

_**Fish-man**_ : Itahi :'(((((( (3)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: Itahi :'(((((( (4)

_**Itachi-kun**_ : hm aja ya lo pada

_**Itachi-kun**_ : gue mau tidur lagi yak

_**Itachi-kun**_ : beneran ngga penting chatroomnya y

_l__**ollipoppp**_: Itahi :'(((((( (5)

_**Itachi-kun**_ : HM AJA TOB

_**Itachi-kun**_: ya udahhh

_**Itachi-kun**_ : BYEEE SEMUAHHH

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: padahal sendirinya ngespam hm

_**Saso007**_ : hahahah

_**Saso007**_ : maapkan mas saso ya dei

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ bergabung dalam _chatroom_.

_**Saso007**_ : maki maki aja sepuasnya gue ngga keberatan kok wkwkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : HALO KONAN :DDDD

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: oh gitu

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: meski sasori emang bajingan tapi gue ngga bakal maki maki ko :)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: danna emang tolol tapi tetep gue maapkan ko :)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: gue kan emang baik ngga kayak danna yang bangsat ehehe :)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: gue ngga menyimpan dendam ko ciyus deh :)

_**Saso007**_: emot senyum lo ngga meyakinkan dei :'))))

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_: .

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : apaapaan

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_: gue baru masuk langsung dibangsat-bangsatin

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : hhh

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : wat

_**absolutePain**_: WAT

_**absolutePain**_: DEI LO SYALAN YA KONAN OUT LAGI

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: lah

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : yah maapin :((((

_**absolutePain**_: NGGA ADA KATA MAAF

_**absolutePain**_: MULAI SEKARANG LO SEMUA NGGA BOLEH CURSING

_**absolutePain**_ : ATAU SWEARING

_**absolutePain**_ : POKOKNYA NGGA BOLEH ADA KATAKATA KASAR

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_mengundang _**Konan_Akatsuki**_ ke dalam _chatroom_.

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : maapkan dakuuuu

_**Fish-man**_ : Siap leader!

_**Saso007**_: heuheu ok

_**Saso007**_ : itu lho dei dimaafin dong wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : yang mancing dari awal kan gue wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : danna kok jadi bela gue, gue terhura :''''

_**Fish-man**_ : SasoDei bersemi kembali(?)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : SasoDei bersemi kembali(?) (2)

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Lho emangnya Sasori senpai mancing apa? Mancing ikan yak? 8)

_**Fish-man**_ : Tobi lu keterlaluan pinternya apa emang pekok sih :'(

_**absolutePain**_ : HHHHHH

_**absolutePain**_ : yauda kalo Konan ngga marah lagi, elo gue maafin dei

_**absolutePain**_ : yang lain manaaaa

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : OK mas leader :D

_**absolutePain**_ : eh yang ngga keliatan tinggal 2

_**absolutePain**_ : Kakuzu ama Hidan

_**Fish-man**_ : Mereka lagi ngapain ya wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?)

_**absolutePain**_ : KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?) (2)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?) (3)

_**Fish-man**_ : KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?) (4)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?) (5)

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : KakuHidan bersemi lagi(?) (6)

_**absolutePain**_ : Tob, emang lu ngerti KakuHidan...

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Nggak senpai :D

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Lah napa ikutan...

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Ada namanya Hidan senpai :D

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Lho berarti yang Kaku itu Kakuzu senpai dong?

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Jadinya KakuzuHidan dong?

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : OOOOOOOOOOHHH

_**Fish-man**_ : TOBI LO MUDENG?

_**Saso007**_ : hah tob akhirnya elo ngerti juga?

_**Saso007**_ : otak lo akhirnya kepake?

_**Saso007**_ : hahahah

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: TOBI UDAH NGGA POLOS LAGI UN

_**absolutePain**_ : HAHH TOB!?

_**absolutePain**_ : ITU BUKAN BUAT ANAK KECIL TOBBB

_**absolutePain**_ : SIAPA YANG PERTAMA NYEPLOS

_**absolutePain**_ : SAS TANGGUNG JAWAB LO ATAS LENYAPNYA KE INNOCENT AN TOBI

_**Saso007**_: kok cuma gue yang lain kan juga ikut ikutannn

_**Saso007**_ : lupakan tob, itu untuk rating 18 ke atas

_**Saso007**_ : yha meski umur lo mungkin udah lebih dari 18 tapi kelakuan lo sifat lo masih kayak balita tob

_**Fish-man**_ : Eh tapi kan ngga musti R18 kan

_**Fish-man**_ : Kalo ngga ada adegan nganu nganu kan rating T bisa(?)

_**absolutePain**_ : NGGA USAH BAHAS NGANU NGANU

_**absolutePain**_ : eh bahas aja gapapa, mumpung gaada Konan 8)))

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : ^mesum looooo wkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Tob, katakan sesuatuuu

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : eh iya ya rating T juga bisa

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : dannn genre nya friendship :D pasti amannn

_**Saso007**_ : emang bisa KakuHidan friendship?

_**absolutePain**_ : ^lolllll

_**absolutePain**_ : hardcore 8)))

_**Saso007**_ : ^siapa yang bilang tadi bukan buat anak kecil :))))))))))))

_**Fish-man**_ : explicit content 8)))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ ^hmmmmm-_-

_**Saso007**_: gore dong 8)))

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : ^hentikan semua ini-_-

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : pasangan sadomaso mana bisa ngga pake gore 8)))

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_: Ikutan dah. Ada BDSM nya dong 8)))

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_bergabung dalam _chatroom_.

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_: o

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : lagi bahas porno y

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ meninggalkan_ chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : WATTTTTTTTT

_**absolutePain**_ mengundang _**Konan_Akatsuki**_ke dalam _chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : AH SUDAHLAH GARAGARA KALIAN KONAN OUT LAGI KAN

_**absolutePain**_ : HEH TOBI

_**absolutePain**_ : LUPAKAN TENTANG KAKUHIDAN DAN SEMUA CHAT SETELAHNYA

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Tobi tauuuu :D

_**absolutePain**_ : HEH TOBIIIII

_**absolutePain**_: eh muncul

_**absolutePain**_ : LUPAKAN SEMUA

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Itu nama team nya Kakuzu senpai sama Hidan senpai kan?

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Disingkat biar keren :D

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Atau janganjangan mereka mau debut band duet pake nama itu? :0

_**absolutePain**_ : ...

_**absolutePain**_ : iya kok Tob, bener banget :)))))))))))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : hahaha tobi wkwkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Bersyukurlah kalian Tobi masih polos wkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Yaaahhh gue kira Tobi beneran mudeng wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: btw

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : kakuzu mana kok ngga masuk di chatroom

_**absolutePain**_ : hah

_**Saso007**_ : masuk kok dei si kakuzu

_**absolutePain**_ : si kakuzu ada tau

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : yang mana-_-

_**absolutePain**_ : yang namanya nyeleneh sendiri

_**absolutePain**_ : bayar-kas-lo

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : bayar kas lo

_**Saso007**_ : ^nongol kalo disebut doang wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Jadi daritadi sider dong si kakus

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : Bayar Kas Lo

_**absolutePain**_ : wtf kakuzu wkwk

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : BAYAR KAS LO

_**absolutePain**_ : sante donggg

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : BAYAR. KAS. LO.

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : btw nama gue Kakuzu ya Kis sori aja

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : hm aja ngga ada yang mau bayar nih?

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Kakuzu ganti kek namanya

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Hidan juga ganti sono

_**absolutePain**_ : oh btw

_**absolutePain**_ : kalian habis ngapain aja 8)))

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : ^PLIS YA PAIN

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : ye kalo ngga ada yang bayar gue out dah

_**absolutePain**_ : WAIT WAIT

_**absolutePain**_ : jangan out ramein sini donggg

_**absolutePain**_ : asal jangan ngespam kas lagi

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : hm y

_**Fish-man**_ : Kakuzu pelit amat ngomongnya :')

_**absolutePain**_: suwung ih

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Kakuzu napa ngga ganti namaaaa

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : galau gue liat kata kata kas :(((

_**absolutePain**_ : OH GUE ADA GAME

_**Saso007**_ : game nganunganu?

_**absolutePain**_: NGGA LAH SAS

.

.

.

_**to be continued.**_

.

.

.

_tetiba ingin membuat fic humor hehehe._

_penasaran? lanjut apa ngga?_

_mohon review, kritik, dan saran^^_

_—__16/3/2019_


	2. game apaan?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : OOC parah, kata-kata kasar, humor gaje, typo bertebaran, _no bashing chara. _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

* * *

_**absolutePain**_ : OH GUE ADA GAME

_**Saso007**_ : game nganunganu?

_**absolutePain**_: NGGA LAH SAS

_**absolutePain**_ : HIH

_**absolutePain**_ : LO DARITADI BAHAS GANTI NAMA KAN DEIII

_**absolutePain**_ : MARI GANTI NAMA BARENG BARENG

_**Saso007**_ : hah

_**absolutePain**_ : jadiiii pertama kalian nyebutin nama apa ajaaa, buat unem gitu lhoooo

_**Fish-man**_ : hah(2)

_**absolutePain**_ : lalu gue bakal ngurutin semua nama dalam urutan acakkkk :DDD

_**absolutePain**_ : berarti ada 10 nama kannn

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_bergabung dalam _chatroom_.

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : hah(3)

_**absolutePain**_ : KONANNN :DDD

_**absolutePain**_ : ikutan game nya kan? :D

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_: g.

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : nama udh bagus gini kok sengaja dinistain.

_**absolutePain**_ : oh oke…..

_**absolutePain**_ : tapi emang unemnya Konan emang udah bagus kok jadi ga perlu diganti mwehehehe :D

_**absolutePain**_ : TRUS TRUS

_**hdnjshnst**_ : FAK

_**absolutePain**_: ^NOCURSINGNTARGUEKICK

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Hidan dateng dateng langsung gitu ya :')

_**absolutePain**_ : YAK TRUS NTAR KALIAN NYEBUTIN ANGKA 1 SAMPE 9

_**Fish-man**_ : Hai hai Hidan baru nongol nih wkwk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : GUE BARU ISTIRAHAT RITUAL NOTIF UDAH BANYAK GINI

_**hdnjshnst**_ : G

_**hdnjshnst**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : heh syalan hidan

_**absolutePain**_ mengundang _**hdnjshnst**_ ke dalam _chatroom_.

_**absolutePain**_ : NAH LANJUT

_**absolutePain**_ : KAN WAKTU KALIAN SEMUA NYEBUTIN ANGKA BERARTI GUE UDAH BIKIN LIST UNEM YANG ACAK KANNN

_**absolutePain**_ : NANTI UNEM YANG TERPILIH JADI UNEM MASINGMASING :D

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : hah(4)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : hah(5)

_**absolutePain**_ : masa ngga ada yang ngerti kalian semua kok *PIIIP* sih :'(((

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Tobi mudeng kok senpai :D

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : hmm disensor y

_**absolutePain**_ : tobi cuma kamu yang mengerti aku :'D

_**absolutePain**_ : iya dong disensor :D

_**Saso007**_ : kalo gitu lu bisa curang pilih unemnya dong wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : pas nyebutin angka gue ngga nyebutin

_**absolutePain**_ : gue dapet sisanya, jadi dijamin 100% fair :D

_**absolutePain**_ : MUDENG KAN!?

_**absolutePain**_ : HIDAN ITACHI MUNCULLAH

_**absolutePain**_ : huh

_**absolutePain**_ : KAKUZU KISAME MUNCULLAH

_**Fish-man**_ : Apaan leader?

_**absolutePain**_ : KAKUZUH

_**absolutePain**_ : hm mz bayar-kas-lo keluarlah

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : ?

_**absolutePain**_ : SURUH PARTNER MASINGMASING ON

_**absolutePain**_ : POKOKNYA SEKARANG CEPETAN SERAH PAKE KEKERASAN BOLEH DAH

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : kekerasan boleh y

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : siap

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_: kok gue bisa merasakan adanya pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi y…

_**Fish-man**_ : ^gue ngga bakal pake kekerasan kok tenang saja wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : pein, kamar sebelah lo kan itachi, napa ngga bangunin sendiri

_**absolutePain**_ : …

_**absolutePain**_ : mager Sas wkwk

.

Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah makhluk berkulit biru berambut biru cuma pake kaos oblong sama kolor serba biru. Siapa tahu darahnya juga biru**(?)**.

Ia mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar disebelahnya beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban, ia membuka pintunya. Sang makhluk biru bersama Kisame itu masuk dan melihat sesosok manusia di atas tempat tidur.

Kisame kemudian mencoba membangunkan sosok tersebut yang diketahui bernama Itachi Uchiha yang terkenal dengan keriput legendarisnya**(plak!)**.

Di toel-toel pundaknya, ngga bangun. Di goyang-goyangin badannya, masih ngga bangun. Kisame nampar bolak balik, masih aja ngga gerak. Lantas Kisame berpikir, jangan-jangan Itachi meninggal dalam tidurnya ...

.

_**Fish-man**_ : Si Itachi ngga mau bangun DDD:

_**Fish-man**_ : Tunggu gue ambil samehada y

_**absolutePain**_ : hah ngapain pake samehada….

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : wow beneran ada pertumpahan darah

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : wahh nonton yok wkwk

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar jeritan sang Uchiha yang begitu membahana memenuhi seluruh markas.

Itachi tergeletak pasrah di lantai setelah partnernya memukulnya dengan samehada sampai ia terlempar dari tempat tidur.

"Wei, akhirnya bangun juga lo," Kisame melenggang keluar dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "On ya di chatroom, leader bikin game semuanya harus ikut." dan dengan itu ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang sekarat.

Belum ada sedetik, terdengar suara berdebum dari kamar yang lain. Beberapa detik hening, kemudian terdengar suara debuman lain yang lebih keras diikuti dengan jeritan seorang Hidan.

Dan detik berikutnya, hanya sumpah serapah penuh dengan isi kebun binatang yang terdengar.

.

_**Fish-man**_ : mission accomplished :D

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : mission accomplished :D (2)

_**Saso007**_ : lo berdua ngapain aja sampe pada teriak teriak gitu hahahah

_**Fish-man**_ : Gue cuma nyenggol si Itachi pake samehada kok

_**Itachi-kun**_ : NYENGGOL APANYA

_**Itachi-kun**_ : GUE SAMPE MENTAL LO BILANG ITU NYENGGOL

_**Itachi-kun**_ : BUKA KAMAR LO SEKARANG BIAR GUE TUNJUKKIN NYENGGOL YANG SESUNGGUHNYA ))

_**Fish-man**_ : Gamau ah

_**Fish-man**_ : Yaa maapkan niat gue kan sebenarnya nyenggol doang :'D

_**Itachi-kun**_ : lo liat ya kapan kapan pasti gue bales ))

_**absolutePain**_ : wkwk sudahlah chi kita kan mao maen game

_**absolutePain**_ : ceria donggg wkwk

_**Itachi-kun**_ : pokoknya ganti rugi kalo misalnya gue patah tulang

_**Itachi-kun**_ : sakit banget goblog D':

_**hdnjshnst**_: KAKUZU BAJINGAN

_**Itachi-kun**_ : btw kita semua kan di markas…napa harus pake chatroom…

_**hdnjshnst**_ : CADAR MAKSIAT BISABISANYA ELO NGELEMPAR PINTU KE GUE

_**absolutePain**_ : biar tambah seru wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : HIDAN JANGAN CURSING NTAR KONAN OUT LAGI DDD:

_**absolutePain**_ : hah pintu…?

_**Saso007**_ : hah pintu…? (2)

_**hdnjshnst**_ : KEPALA GUE HAMPIR COPOT DASAR KAKEK SIALAN

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : hah pintu…? (3)

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : biar copot aja sekalian

_**Itachi-kun**_ : HAHAH

_**Itachi-kun**_ : ada yang sama nasibnya tapi si hidan lebih sial ya hahhahhaahaahhhhhh

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : kok bisa pake pintu sihhh kakuzu jelaskan wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : Barusan gue liat pintu kamarnya si Hidan ngga ada wkwk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : KAKUZU LO MATI AJA

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : ye salah siapa gue ketok ketok ngga keluar

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : pintu lo emang udah rapuh gue tendang aja udah jebol lepas engselnya

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : lo sih ritualnya di pojokan komat kamit sampe ngga nyadar ada gue

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : kamar lo darah semua gue ogah masuk, mending gue lempar pintunya biar lo sadar

_**Itachi-kun**_ : ^sagitu ya wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : masalahnya bukan pintunya hidan yang rapuh

_**absolutePain**_ : tendangan lo aja yang terlalu bertenaga :')

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : perasaan gue nendang kayak biasanya kok

_**hdnjshnst**_ : SAKIT WOE

_**hdnjshnst**_ : EMANG INI APAAN NGGA PENTING

_**hdnjshnst**_: RITUAL GUE TERGANGGU DASAR SIALAN SEMUA

_**absolutePain**_ : yha pokoknya semuanya sudah terkumpul :D

_**absolutePain**_ : SEKARANG MARI KIRIMKAN NAMA MINIMAL 5 SUKU KATA MAKSIMAL 10 SUKU KATA

_**absolutePain**_ : CEPETAN

_**absolutePain**_ : KALO NGGA SHINRA TENSEI MENUNGGUMU )))))))))

_**Saso007**_ : ngga penting sih, tapi gue sayang nyawa…

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : ngga penting sih, tapi gue sayang nyawa… (2)

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Tobi udah ada nama senpai :D

_**absolutePain**_ : namanya jangan nyeleneh pokoknya

_**absolutePain**_ : ooh apaan Tob?

_**Fish-man**_ : ngga penting sih, tapi gue sayang nyawa… (3)

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Lollipoplover bagus ngga senpai? :D

_**absolutePain**_ : …

_**absolutePain**_ : yha boleh sih

_**absolutePain**_ : sudah tercatattt

_**Saso007**_ : hah ogah gue kalo unem gue jadi lollipoplover

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Iya tuh gaje wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : syudahlah kalian jangan protesssss

_**absolutePain**_ : sekarang giliran gue

_**absolutePain**_ : gue-orang-gila

_**Itachi-kun**_: ^hanjir wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : :DDD

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : katanya jangan nyeleneh -_-

_**absolutePain**_ : itu ngga nyeleneh Dei :DDD

_**Itachi-kun**_ : UCHIHA_TAMPAN

_**Saso007**_ : ^amit amit jangan sampe dapet yang itu

_**Fish-man**_ : hidup-dan-matiku

_**absolutePain**_ : ^anjir gaje amat Kis :v

_**Fish-man**_ : Ngga kepikiran yang laen :'(((

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Tumben ngga ada hubungannya sama ikan wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : TingTingBukanPermen

_**Saso007**_ : ^yaelah dei wkwkwk

_**Saso007**_ : karena gue liat ngga ada yang keren

_**Saso007**_ : gue rela sumbangin nama keren

_**Saso007**_ : yang moga moga balik ke gue wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : i-know-who-i-am

_**Fish-man**_ : Yang pantes namanya ada ikannya Cuma gue wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : punyanya si saso mayan tuh wkwk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : kakuzuanjing

_**hdnjshnst**_ : kakuzubajingan

_**hdnjshnst**_ : kakuzusialan

_**hdnjshnst**_ : pilih aja yang mana terserahhhhh

_**absolutePain**_ : NO

_**absolutePain**_ : terlalu vulgar. jangan

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : hidangapunyaotak

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : boleh g

_**hdnjshnst**_ : cih yaudah kakeksialan aja

_**hdnjshnst**_ : WAT APA MAKSUD LO KAKUZU

_**absolutePain**_ : Kuz itu juga terlalu vulgar jangan dah

_**absolutePain**_ : ok noted ya Hiddd

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : itu kan kenyataan

_**hdnjshnst**_ : PAIN GUE GANTI JADI KAKUZUSIALAN AJA BOLEH?

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : btw gue timeismoney ya

_**absolutePain**_ : no no ngga bisa ganti udah fix lo

_**absolutePain**_ : eh Kuz itu kependekan

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : hm yauda manusiasesat sj

_**hdnjshnst**_ : ^NGATAIN GUE?

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : ^ngerasa y

_**absolutePain**_: ^sudah sudah mz mz sekalian

_**absolutePain**_ : Kakuzu ok yea

_**absolutePain**_ : kurang berapa iniii

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Kurang gue wkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Gue serpihandebu ya wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : wkwk oke dehhh

_**absolutePain**_ : brb nulis list dulu yakk

_**absolutePain**_ : oh ya disini yang namanya paling awal siapa y

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Itu Tobi senpaiii :D

_**Itachi-kun**_ : ^ngawur lo tob, jelas jelas lo depannya T

_**Fish-man**_ : Mungkin nama aslinya si Tobi itu Atobi :')

_**Saso007**_ : Atobi :')

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Atobi :') (2)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Atobi :') (3)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : btw kok kakuhidan ngga ada suaranya nih

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : gue masih disini

_**Saso007**_ : suara apa hayo 8)))

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : dan plis y dei jangan gabung gabungin nama gue sama si hidan

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : g sudi

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : plis ya sas

_**hdnjshnst**_ : SAPA JUGA YANG SUDI NAMANYA DITEMPEL TEMPELIN SAMA ORANG BUSUK MACEM DIA

_**Itachi-kun**_ : woa caps nya massss

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : btw si hidan arti namanya apa sih

_**Fish-man**_ : Ye masa lo masih ngga ngeh sih Dei wkwk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : itu bacanya hidanjashinist dei

_**Itachi-kun**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'(((

_**Saso007**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'((( (2)

_**absolutePain**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'((( (3)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'((( (4)

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'((( (5)

_**hdnjshnst**_ : sialan ya lo semua

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : ya masa daritadi gue bacanya hidanjashinista :'((( (6)

_**hdnjshnst**_ : KONAN LO JUGA HAH!?

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : btw si hidan kan emang nista

_**Fish-man**_ : Wkwk sabar ye Hid

_**Fish-man**_ : Mas leader dah balikkkk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : NGOMONG APA LO HEH KAKUZU

_**hdnjshnst**_ : GUE SANTET LO

_**absolutePain**_ : yoi listnya udah jadi nih

_**absolutePain**_ : ayo ayo sekarang nulis angka mulai dari yang namanya paling awal ye

* * *

Jeda sebentar mari kita lihat list yang telah dibuat oleh mas leader

1\. Lollipoplover

2\. serpihandebu

3\. gue-orang-gila

4\. i-know-who-i-am

5\. UCHIHA_TAMPAN

6\. kakeksialan

7\. manusiasesat

8\. TingTingBukanPermen

9\. hidup-dan-matiku

Gaje? Emang. Namanya juga Akatsuki.

Perlu diinformasikan bahwa list ini dan nomor-nomor yang nantinya akan disebutkan oleh para member adalah asli acak dengan menggunakan web . Biar seru :D

* * *

_**absolutePain**_ : heh Hidan ama Kakuzu berhenti rusuh plis ya

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Berarti si Atobi duluan dong wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : yaelah Atobi mulu :'(((

_l__**ollipoppp**_ : Ooh Tobi ya senpai?

_**absolutePain**_ : ^ngga lo nggaaakkk

_**Saso007**_ : deidara dong berarti

_**absolutePain**_ : Dei cepetannnn ))))))))))))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : ooh gue yak?

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : angka berapa ya hmmmmmmm

_**Itachi-kun**_ : pilih aja ngga usah kebanyakan mikir wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang **_: gue pilih...

.

.

.

**to be continued**

.

.

.

_a/n : yey sudah lanjut! saya sama gabutnya kayak Pain jadi bikin ginian hahahah._

_btw saya tepar habis makrab huhuhu_

_ga penting ya? emang._

_mohon kritik, saran, maupun komentar! terima kasih!_

—_24/3/2019._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto _belongs to _Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : OOC parah, kata-kata kasar, humor gaje, typo bertebaran, _no bashing chara. _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

* * *

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : angka berapa ya hmmmmmmm

_**Itachi-kun**_ : pilih aja ngga usah kebanyakan mikir wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang **_: gue pilih...

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : 7 aja deh

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : bagus

_**absolutePain**_ : hmm ok

_**absolutePain**_ : habis Dei sapeee

_**Itachi-kun**_ : gueeee

_**Itachi-kun**_: eh salah hidan duluan deng

_**absolutePain**_ : Itachi goblog :'))))))))

_**Saso007**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (2)

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (3)

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (4)

_**Fish-man**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (5)

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (6)

_**hdnjshnst**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (7)

_**Itachi-kun**_ : sialan ya gue kan cuma salah dikit :'((((((((

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : Itachi goblog :')))))))) (8)

_**Itachi-kun**_ : konan juga :'((((((

_**Itachi-kun**_ : udah tobi ngga usah ikutikutan-_-

_**Itachi-kun**_ : lanjut hidannnn

_**hdnjshnst**_ : bentar y gue berdoa dulu biar dapet nomer yang ga sial

_**absolutePain**_ : woe Hid ngga usah gitu juga kaleee

_**absolutePain**_ : woeee

_**absolutePain**_ : Hidannnnn

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Beneran berdoa tu anak wkwk

_**Fish-man**_ : bakal lama nihh wkwk

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : perlu gue lempar pintu lagi g

_**bayar-kas-lo**_: mumpung gratis dan gue lagi berbaik hati nawarin

_**Saso007**_ : emang mau lo lempar pake pintu apa wkwk

_**Saso007**_ : pintu kamar si hidan kan udah lo jebol wkwk

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : pintu lemarinya masih utuh ko

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : keliatannya juga rapuh gue pasti bisa

_**absolutePain**_ : ^ngga usah Kakuzu makasih :')))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : ntar kepalanya copot beneran kuz wkwkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : Hidan lama huh

_**absolutePain**_ : H

_**absolutePain**_ : I

_**absolutePain**_ : D

_**absolutePain**_ : A

_**absolutePain**_ : N

_**absolutePain**_ : H

_**absolutePain**_ : I

_**absolutePain**_ : D

_**absolutePain**_ : A

_**absolutePain**_ : N

_**absolutePain**_ : H

_**absolutePain**_ : I

_**absolutePain**_ : D

_**absolutePain**_ : A

_**absolutePain**_ : N

_**Itachi-kun**_ : NO SPAM HP GUE NGE-LAG

_**absolutePain**_ : cih

_**hdnjshnst**_ : yo gue balikkk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : sudah dapat pencerahan :D

_**hdnjshnst**_gue pilih nomerrrrrr

_**hdnjshnst**_ : 2!

_**absolutePain**_ : hmm oke oke

_**absolutePain**_ : Itachi giliran loooo

_**Itachi-kun**_: gue sudah menyiapkannn

_**Itachi-kun**_ : nomer 6!

_**absolutePain**_ : terus terus

_**absolutePain**_ : Kakuzu

_**absolutePain**_ : Kisame

_**absolutePain**_ : Konan

_**absolutePain**_ : eh Konan ngga ikut ya gue lupa wkwk

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : nomer 3

_**hdnjshnst**_ : EH LO KOK MILIHNYA NOMER DEKETAN AMA GUE SIH

_**hdnjshnst**_ : DIBAWAH GUE PERSIS

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : maaf aja gue milih 3 bukan mau deketan ama lo

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : terserah gue kan mau diatas apa dibawah

_**absolutePain**_ : 'dibawah gue' 8)))

_**Saso007**_ : 'terserah gue kan mau diatas apa dibawah' 8)))

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : kok nganu semua sih :'(((((((

_**Fish-man**_ : ^lo kan juga nganu dei 8)))

_**hdnjshnst**_ : OTAK PORNO LO SEMUA

_**hdnjshnst**_ : dewa jashin tidak memperbolehkannya

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : 8)))

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : ^Konan lol 8)))

_**absolutePain**_ : KONAN TERNYATA KAMU BEGITU

_**absolutePain**_ : TAPI KAMU NGGA NGEBOLEHIN AKO BUAT LIAT YANG NGANU

_**Itachi-kun**_ : tapi kan konan sukanya yang gituan wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : ^GITUAN APA

_**Itachi-kun**_ : yang ituuuuu

_**Itachi-kun**_ : hahahah

_**absolutePain**_ : apaan sih chi :'(((

_**Itachi-kun**_ : hvmv

_**absolutePain**_ : ^wat DDD:

_**absolutePain**_ : Konan ternyata kamu selama ini…. D:

_**hdnjshnst**_ : anjir sampe lu juga konan

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : plis ya

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : gue masih straight

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ : kalo misalnya gue hvmv beneran gue juga gabakal mau ama dia

_**hdnjshnst**_ : kayak gue juga mau huh

_**hdnjshnst**_ : DEWA JASHIN BERILAH HUKUMAN PADA ORANG ORANG LAKNAT INI

_**absolutePain**_ : pft

_**absolutePain**_ : sudah sudah wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : habis Kakuzu sapee

_**absolutePain**_ : Kisameeee

_**Fish-man**_ : Nomer 1 belum ada yang klaim kannn

_**Fish-man**_ : Yaudah gue nomer 1

_**absolutePain**_ : oke oke

_**absolutePain**_ : lanjutttt

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : habis itu kan lo sendiri

_**absolutePain**_ : iyakah?

_**absolutePain**_ : wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ : kalo gitu skip, lanjutttt

_**Saso007**_ : gue kan? :D

_**Saso007**_ : nomer 9 yaakkk

_**absolutePain**_ : yoi, lanjuttt

_**absolutePain**_ : mas Atobi silahkan :'D

_**lollipoppp**_ : Tobi pilih nomer 4!

_**absolutePain**_ : lanjut Zetsuuuuu

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Tinggal berapa aja nomernya?

_**absolutePain**_ : 5 ama 8 Zet

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : hmmm yang mana yeaa

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : nomer 5 aja deh

_**absolutePain**_ : oke berarti gue nomer 8 ya

_**absolutePain**_ : wkwkwk bakal seru nih waahhahahahah

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : perasaan gue ngga enak… DDD:

_**Saso007**_ : sama dei…

_**Itachi-kun**_ : plisss jangan sampe dapet yang nista plissssssssssssssssssss

_**absolutePain**_ : gue kasih tau sekali lagi bahwa ini benar benar jujur tanpa ada curang sedikitpun!

_**absolutePain**_ : bentar ya gue ketikin daftarnya dulu

_**Fish-man**_ : ^napa ngga difoto aja

_**absolutePain**_ : kamera gue lagi error Kis :'(

_**absolutePain**_ : brb

_**Saso007**_ : plis pada kena punyanya masing masingggg

_**hdnjshnst**_ : dan dapet kakeksialan? ogah gue

_**Saso007**_ : nama gue udah keren napa gue ikut game ini

_**Saso007**_ : nyesel gue D:

_**absolutePain**_ : 1. Lollipoplover | 2. serpihandebu | 3. gue-orang-gila | 4. i-know-who-i-am | 5. UCHIHA_TAMPAN | 6. kakeksialan | 7. manusiasesat | 8. TingTingBukanPermen | 9. hidup-dan-matiku

_**absolutePain**_ : hanjir gue dapet 8 punyanya Dei

_**Saso007**_ : hah…

_**Saso007**_ : emejing banget yang ngasih nama hidup-dan-matiku :'))))

_**Saso007**_ : kisame lo ngasih nama kerenan dikit kek :'((((

_**Fish-man**_ : Maapkan Sas lagi ngga ada ide

_**Fish-man**_ : Btw gue dapet punyanya Tobi yang Lollipoplover wkwk

_**absolutePain**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**TingTingBukanPermen.**_

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ayo ayo pada ganti nama

_**Saso007**_ : ^najis hahahahh

_**bayar-kas-lo**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**gue-orang-gila**__._

_**gue-orang-gila **_: sialan ya lo pain

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ^hahahahhh Kuzu wkwkwkkwk

_**hdnjshnst**_ : KAKUZU KUALAT HAHAHAH

_**Fish-man**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**Lollipoplover **__._

_**Saso007**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _hidup-dan-matiku_.

_**Itachi-kun**_ : DEMI APA GUE DAPET KAKEKSIALAN

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ^PAS BANGET LO CHI WKWK

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: emang dasar kakek hahah

_**Itachi-kun**_ : SIYAL

_**Itachi-kun**_ mengubah namanya menjadi_**kakeksialan**_.

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : BUJUG GUE DAPET PUNYA ITACHI

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ^mampus lo Zet wkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : CHI OGAH GUE

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : NAPA JUGA NGASIHNYA UCHIHA_TAMPAN

_**kakeksialan**_ : udah ganti aja gapapa wkwk

_**kakeksialan**_ : liat nama gue sama parahnya kok

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ : Dimana harga diri gue dihadapan seluruh kontak gue….

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : wah punya gue dipake pain ya wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ : wahahah gue dapet manusiasesat anjir kakuzu wkwk

_**DeiDeiBangBang**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**manusiasesat**_.

_**hdnjshnst**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**serpihandebu**_.

_**serpihandebu**_ : gue dapet nama gaje dari lo zet wkwkwk

_**Zetsu_KUROSHIRO**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**UCHIHA_TAMPAN**_.

_**UCHIHA_TAMPAN**_ : Sialan ya Chi gue masih ngga terima

_**kakeksialan**_ : oh iya kalo ada seseorang yang ngerasa kesindir gara gara nama gue…..

_**kakeksialan**_ : kontak gue kan se-konoha ada…

_**kakeksialan**_ : hih hidan sialan ya lo kalo ada yang kesindir

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: HEH

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: TOBI DAPET NAMA KEREN GUE

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: KENAPA DARI LU LU SEMUA YANG DAPET NAMA DARI GUE SI TOBI SIHHH

_**Lollipoplover **_: iya juga ye, napa harus Tobi :'(

_**Lollipoplover**_ : si tobi ngga pantes keren huh :'(((((((((

_**lollipoppp**_ : Oh Tobi hampir ketiduran tadi

_**lollipoppp**_ mengubah namanya menjadi _**i-know-who-i-am**__._

_**i-know-who-i-am**_ : Tobi ngantuk senpaiiii

_**i-know-who-i-am**_ : Ini namanya dari Sasori senpai agak aneh tapi Tobi suka kok :D

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_: ANJIR

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : NGAKAK GUE

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : NISTA SEMUA GUE SENENG

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : kecuali konan tersayang tentunya :*

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: apaan sih lo pain

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: seneng liat orang lain jengkel gini y hm

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : ew

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ^ :"((((((

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : kenapa akatsuki gaje gini

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_: bodoamatlah gue mau tidur

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ : bhay.

_**Konan_Akatsuki**_ meninggalkan_ chatroom_.

_**kakeksialan**_: akatsuki gaje salahin leadernya

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: akatsuki gaje leadernya lebih gaje

_**i-know-who-i-am**_: Dahh Konan-senpaiiiii

_**i-know-who-i-am**_ : Tobi juga mau tidur ah. Dahh senpai-tachiiiii

_**i-know-who-i-am**_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**manusiasesat**_ : lebih dari gaje malah

_**gue-orang-gila **_: leader absurd

_**UCHIHA_TAMPAN**_: Gue juga tidur dah, mata gue capek ngeliatin chatroom terus wkwk

_**UCHIHA_TAMPAN**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**serpihandebu**_ : leader idiot, nggapunya otak

_**Lollipoplover **_ : jhaaa pain yang sabar ya

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : tapi kalian tetep sayang gue kann :DDD

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_: hi

_**hidup-dan-matiku **_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**manusiasesat**_ : hi

_**manusiasesat**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**gue-orang-gila **_: hi

_**gue-orang-gila **_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**kakeksialan**_ : hi

_**kakeksialan**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**serpihandebu**_: hi

_**serpihandebu**_: oh sebelum leave

_**serpihandebu**_: FCK YOU PAIN SIALAN

_**serpihandebu**_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**Lollipoplover **_ : Hidan wkwkk

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : KALIAN SEMUA

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : DASAR ANGGOTA LAKNAT

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_: SIALAN

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : DDD':

_**Lollipoplover **_ : sabar Pain wkwkk

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : tinggal kita berdua Lollipoplover :'(

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : elo siapa sih lupa gue :'(

_**Lollipoplover **_ : Kisame woe

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : wah kis, elo bener bener anggota sejati :'DDD

_**Lollipoplover **_ : gue ngantuk,tidur dulu yea

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : hah

_**Lollipoplover **_ : byeee

_**Lollipoplover **_meninggalkan _chatroom_.

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : jangan leave dulu woee

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ehh yah udah leave :(((((((((((

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : btw ini unemnya sampe besok tengah hari y

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : maunya pas tengah malem tapi tinggal beberapa jam doang ngga seru :(((((

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : jadi habis tengah hari besok boleh diganti deh wkwk

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : baik kan gue

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : ngga kayak lo lo semua

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : gue ngomong sendiri…..

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : tidur juga ah

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : dengan ini

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ : agent-01-Pain

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_: undur diri!

_**TingTingBukanPermen**_ meninggalkan _chatroom_.

.

.

.

_**end(?)**_

.

.

.

_a/n : halo haloo, fic absurd ini selesai juga(?)_

_sebenarnya saya bikin ini 2016 hahahah, waktu buka dokumen-dokumen lama nemu ini, terus saya pikir di publish saja hahahah. jadi maafkan kalau fic ini memang alay wkwkwk_

_mau dilanjut? ah ga deh hahaha, sense of humor saya sepertinya makin berkurang._. ntar malah garink kriuk kriuk_

_anyways! terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! tinggalkan kritik, saran, maupun komentar jika berkenan!_

_—6/4/2019_


End file.
